


Phantom Explorer

by sylph_feather



Series: Phanniemay 19 [15]
Category: Danny Phantom, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: (or at least it started out as phanniemay), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - pmd, Alternate Universe - pmd fusion, Crossover, Gen, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2019, it was meant to be a oneshot but it got away from me so now its an ongoing series lol, phanniemay 19, you WILL need to vaguely understand pmd to get this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: Danny's parents are obsessed with a dimension filled with highly intelligent Pokemon, with no humans.He doesn't believe them until he wakes up there.





	Phantom Explorer

Danny had kind of figured his parents were crazy, talking incessantly about other dimensions full of  _ only _ Pokemon; as usual, he’d shrugged them off and focussed on his high school studying. 

Jazz, of course, tried to use her psychic type team to psychoanalyze him and the consequences of their parent’s  _ craziness _ , not realizing she really only added to the problem. Personally, Danny had no Pokemon of his own (something Jazz of course blamed again on their parents) though he took interest in the origins of pokemon-- space? It perked his ears-- and the ones that had interesting abilities (he was particularly jealous of ones that could teleport, or drift around). 

His interest was curbed by his parent’s obsession, though; he decided it was best to be opposite them, and set about studying other fields (namely space-- the Aether foundation was putting out some  _ very _ interesting reports, to say the least). 

Maddie and Jack of course took the ideas of Ultra Space and Giratina’s distortion world as some kind of proof that by extension their theory was equally likely-- even if it didn’t have the same backings as those two ideas. Danny had rolled his eyes each time, unsure where they even got the basic idea of that, even; when he asked, his parents went on a long tangential rant on their entire life stories, ending with the “proof” that in their attempts to pierce the distortion world (they were once  _ respectable _ researches who put stock in theories) they caught glimpses of a town inhabited entirely by these creatures. They also of course claimed that their friend was sucked into this portal. 

It wasn’t until they built another machine which shocked Danny that he started believing them. 

How could you  _ not _ believe in that when you find yourself awakened in that very dimension, after all?

 

xXx

 

“Dude, I think he’s awake,” an electric hum floated through Danny’s consciousness. 

“I’m not a dude,” a female voice snapped back.  

Danny peeled his eyes open, eyes settling on a prim looking Purrloin and a hovering Rotom. The Rotom twitched nervously at him. 

Danny ignored it-- where were the sources of the voices…? 

Then the Rotom opened his mouth and gave a worried, “are you okay?”

Danny yelled, and flailed. 

The Purrloin put a paw on her face. “Look what you did, Tucker.”

“I didn’t do anything!” the Rotom cawed, small electric arms gesturing in defense. “He just freaked, Sam!”

Danny continued “freaking,” flailing about with  _ too many limbs.  _ Small white things waved in front of his eyes, obscuring the view of the  _ talking Pokemon _ . 

“Calm down, dude,” the Rotom pleaded. 

Danny didn’t calm down  _ emotionally, _ but quit his thrashing from the covers in order to examine himself. 

Except it wasn’t him, or at least wasn’t his  _ normal _ body. 

“I’m a Ninjask,” Danny whispered. 

“Yes,” Sam drawled slowly, green eyes giving him an odd look. 

“No,” Danny intoned in the same voice. “I’m just dreaming. I’m a person.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely not alright,” Tucker hummed. “What’s a  _ person? _ ”

“Don’t know,” Sam shrugged. “Should we take him to a psychic type or something?”

“I guess,” Tucker said. 

“It’s a dream. What the hell, we may as well,” Danny huffed, awkwardly removing himself from the bed and stumbling. Small wings on his back fluttered, attempting to stabilize him. “This is  _ so weird. _ ”

“Yeah, he definitely needs a psychic type,” Sam hummed, flicking her tail in a  _ follow _ motion. 

 

xXx

 

“Xatu isn’t here,” Tucker said dumbly, staring at the sign that had a completely illegible script composed of Unknowns-- Danny presumed it was a  _ closed  _ sign, or an  _ away  _ notice. 

“Well,” Sam hummed, thoughtfully. “We can just… uh…” she looked at Danny, stumped. “What’s the next course of action? Turn the crazy loose into the wild?”

“We can’t abandon him! He needs our help!” Tucker cawed, whizzing around Danny dizzyingly. He halted midair-- “what’s your name again?”

“Danny,” the Ninjask said, confused. 

“Danny. What a trustworthy and innocent name,” Tucker praised melodramatically. 

“You’re laying it on to thick,” Sam mused, though she smiled. “Fine. Until Xatu gets back, you can stay with us.”

Though it was a dream, Danny still gave a short “thanks,” figuring he might as well go along with the narrative. 

“One condition,” Sam said, interrupting Tucker’s cheerful buzzing. “You join our mystery dungeon team and earn your keep.”

“A new member! Ah man, this is an exciting day,” Tucker chirped. 

“Mystery… dungeon… team…?” Danny echoed slowly. “What’s that?”

Sam grinned, mouth full of fangs. 

And thus began a new Pokemon adventure. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was only meant to be a oneshot for the Phanniemay crossover prompt but OOPS! It got out of hand, so now it’ll be a full fledged story. Hope yall like
> 
> find me on tumblr @sylph-feather (art/personal) and @sylph-feather-quill (writing).


End file.
